The Gypsy
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: There's a new girl in Domino High she looks like a angel but is very shy. That is until she meets Yugi she instantly blooms. Now Yami can't get the girl out of his head and takes any chance he gets to see her again. What does this girl know that Yugi don't? Why is the Pharoh so obbsessed about her? And why does she hate Kiaba so much? READ! I COMAND YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok look I have no idea if Atem/Yami Yugi had a wife or fiancee when he lived.**

**If he did this has nothing to do with me being against pairings.**

**It's just my new OC who is NOT a MarySue!**

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related.**

* * *

**BRIARAHA!**

I felt the pain disappear quickly. I was fading fast. I fell to my knees. I felt his arms around me.

I look up at your beautiful violet eyes brimming with tears. "Briaraha..." You sob. "My love..." I spoke my voice weak. I lay my hand on your tear covered cheek. "Do not weep my king... I will see you again... I will..." I say with tears stinging my own eyes. I knew not if that was true. Would the gods really allow someone from my blood passage into the heavens? Please Ra guide me save passage and Ma'at please please allow me to be with my love in the end. My eyes are growing hazy the image of my love is fading. Please! Not yet! Don't take me from my prince he needs me! No! But it is no use I feel my heavy eyes close.

I can only watch my prince as he weeps over my corpse. I turn to Seth he has tears falling from his sapphire like eyes. Oh Seth... Why couldn't you have seen before what hatred only brings. Now it is too late...

* * *

"No..."

I turn back to my prince his dark red hair flaring and his golden spikes, he's trembling but not in pain, he stands on strong legs and turns to Seth his once magnificent eyes are now filled with hatred. Now he wants blood. He raises his hand signaling his creature. The Magician attacks Seth's beast. It too driven by the power of hate and revenge made the beast stronger than Seth's dragon. It was killed with ease. I placed my hands over my mouth. Atem! You must stop this as once! I run to my love and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Stop this!" I scream although I know he can not hear me nor feel my arms around him. These monsters from the Shadow Games circled us. This was enough! The same sins that had consumed the other royalty will NEVER take his pure heart. "Darkness of the shadows I command you let him go!" I screamed with a unknown anger I felt buried deep inside of me erupt from my now still heart. The creature backed away from us. Fear was intiment in their eyes. I was angry. I was angry at Seth for his hatred and for trying to kill my love. I was angry at Ra for making such a hell's war from these Shadow Games. I was angry at my father for thinking me as nothing more but a whore. I was angry at Atem for making me love him.

* * *

The monsters dissipated as if they were nothing but sand. I felt my lover tense as I felt chills shoot up through his skin. He looked down for a moment then turned to where he would've faced my face staring at his. He walked away from me. He walked towards the outside where the war was burning throughout our lands. I felt my heart pain wondering what was happening to my people I pray they are all safe, and that many live to tell our tales of miracles and hearts, I also pray for all my friends that have made my coming to this place most joyous. My prince was about to hurry out the door to the chaos and bloodshed but stopped himself before leaving and turned to where my body laid and where I stood by the blood covered shell of myself. _"... Find me... Find me Briaraha..."_ He said as a lone tear fell from his perfectly tan cheek.

Find him? What could he mean? I felt a force pulling me away. I turned to a large door. It was largely decorated in hyrogliphics all painted masterfully in gold. I moved to the ancient totem and light radiated over me. I was blinded. Then heard a voice. A familiar voice.

"Hello my friend."

My eyes widened I saw a girl with long snow white hair and eyes as clear as the day light. A smile cracked onto my face as I approached the light filled place. I stopped and turned back to my home. The pyramids were now covered with a luminescent light. Our hearts pained. Seth and Atem were going to die tonight. We both held heavy hearts as we left the mortal plane for the spirt world.

* * *

**Yea I don't remember the name of the girl Seth/Seto loved if you know tell me.**

**Enjoy and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter nothing all that new.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related only this story and Briar/Briaraha.**

**Enjoy and plz review.**

* * *

_"Briaraha. Come on!"_

_"Coming Atem!"_

_I followed behind my prince as he lead me to his secret surprise he had planned for me. He wouldn't spill about what it was other than he had made it for me himself. _

_We approached the east side of the Nile. Where the water flows into a hollow pool that me, Atem, Seth, and Kisara used to play in as children. "Why have you brought me here?" I asked. My prince only smiled at me and pointed to the shallow edges of the pool. Eyeing him suspiciously; I kneeled down, and leaned, to look down into the clear water. I instantly saw something shine through the water. "What on Ra?" I questioned as I reached into the crystal like liquid. My fingers brushed around something round and firm. I pulled out some sort of gem attached to a golden chain. _

_The gem was a deep ivory green and resembled a emerald except for the center. The center of the gem was a dark purple like my Prince's eyes. I turned to him my eyes wide with surprise. He smiled at me and chained the beautiful piece of jewelry around my neck. "Why?" Was the only word that managed to escape my lips. I was too full of surprise and nerves to say anything else. I felt his hands skim up my arms and rest on my shoulders as he sat behind me. _

_I felt his lips on the back of my neck that sent a wave of warm heat through my entire body. _

_"Because you are my princess Briaraha.." He said sweetly while placing his fingers between the spaces of mine. "Princess.." I repeated airy as I felt him nibble and lick my neck. I felt my heart hurt. No matter how much he loves me, and I return it tenfold, I know we'll never be. How can we be after all I'm a gypsy while he's a prince. "We... We can't. Atem." I said regaining my strength and composure. I felt your hands stop and your tempting licks cease. I felt disappointment in myself. Here I go again. Trying to stop us from becoming but I can't because I know you won't let it end. "Briaraha.." You whisper in my ear as I feel your arms around my waist bringing me close to you. "I told you before I won't let anyone separate us. Not ever Briaraha..." He whispered holding me close._

_"But I'm-" I was stopped by your lips on mine. I closed my eyes tightly as I wrapped my arms around your neck. There is hope for us. Even if I am a lowly peasant and you a privileged prince. Please... Please let us be together forever..._

* * *

My eyes flutter open to the sound of some sort of song called "Broken". It was one of my favorites.

I sighed and sat up in my bed. I looked outside as the sun was slowly peaking over the ocean of Domino Pier.

I sat there and wondered if maybe that night so long ago never happened maybe I would've been with my love and we would be happy once more. I shook my head.

"No I will not think meaningless what if's; I have to get ready for this day today." I said with much confidence and I could muster to get me through this day. I got out of bed, showered and changed into my clothes.

After grabbing my bag and making sure I wore my pendant I left on hollow feet. I wasn't really excited or morbidly happy about starting a new school. No new life alone.

I sighed as I approached a building called Domino High.

_"Cheer up at least here I won't be judged as much."_ I thought as I entered the class.

* * *

**Yes I'm that lazy. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter I own only Briar and this story.**

**Please Review.**

* * *

Meanwhile inside a young boy named Yugi and his friends Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda were all talking about a new Dueling Tournament that was about to happen soon. "Are you entering Jonouchi?" Yugi asked. "Hell yea if you are man were with ya all the way." Jonouchi said. Yugi nodded and smiled.

"Your lucky to have such good friends." The Pharoh said to him in his mind.

"We both are." Yugi said back with a small smile.

Yami nodded then his image faded back into the puzzle. He was still able to see and sense things Yugi heard and saw.

"Class we have a new student from Egypt. Miss Briar Itris." The teacher said as a girl walked into the room.

The girl was infact a vision of perfection. Although she seemed shy. She had long black hair that was pencil straight but erupted into soft curls at the ends. Her eyes were very majestic; she had these almost shaded green eyes that appeared to grow darker as the went into the center of her cornea. The outer side was a very light, almost mint, green and the rest was white. She had slightly tanned skin that seemed to compliment her eyes. Even the girls had a hard time not staring at her. Jonouchi and Honda were bewitched by her looks. Yugi was even blushing slightly.

"Make her feel welcome." The teacher said as Briar sat near the window. She seemed a bit nervous and shy, not the flirty getting attention kind of shy, but real nerves on edge.

The class continued till free period. Most of the students had went off to play sports. Others had stayed behind to watch the new student. Briar was simply looking out the window as thoughts of the past clawed her mind. Why? Why didn't he come like he should have? She had waited long enough for him. 3000 years is a long time to wait for a dead lover to crossover. Unless she had to do like he had told her. Find him. Find him.

Those thoughts were interrupted when she heard. "So your going to use the God Cards in the tournament?" The God Cards?! _"No one on Earth can have those cards! Unless..."_ Briar thought and turned to where Yugi and his friends were sitting. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that the boy not only looked much like her Pharoh but also wore the Millenium Puzzle. She felt the world stop when she laid her eyes on the pyramid shaped pendant. _"That boy... He couldn't possibly have Atem with him... Could he?"_ She contemplated in her head. Then the dismissal bell rang and surprised Briar she let out a small yelp. No one heard it though as they were already departing. Briar quickly grabbed her things and left; her mind racing and her heart beating faster. _"There's no way."_ Her mind screamed at her. Then she stopped to consider that her love was inside that puzzle. She had already seen many spirits even some that were in the other Millennium items but none of the Yami's were her love. Could she have finally after all this time... found him?

Her thoughts were broken when she heard. "Hey!" Briar turned and faced Yugi and his friends as they approached her. "Oh... Hello.." Briar greeted her nerves getting to her again. "Your Briar right?" Anzu asked. Briar nodded.

"Well I'm-"

"I'm Jonouchi nice to meet ya." Jonouchi said cutting Anzu off.

"I'm Honda." A guy with brown hair greeted.

"Guys stop cutting me off." Anzu growled annoyed. Briar laughed a little at the funny situation. "I'm Anzu." She finally managed to say. "Hello." Briar said with a small smile. "I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you." Yugi greeted. "Same to you. Oh... what an interesting pendant." Briar said nicely while pointing to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. "Thanks it's called the Millennium Puzzle; it's from Egypt." Yugi explained while holding the puzzle in his hands. "Hmm... ironic mine is from Egypt... as well." Briar said showing the gem that was chained around her neck. "Wow what kind of gemstone is that it's really pretty?" Anzu asked noticing the gem was cut like an emerald but was green and purple like amnythest. "I'm not sure I've been trying to figure that out... for years. This was a gift from a very... good ... friend of mine." Briar said keeping her hurt feelings down. "Briar you want to come with us to the park?" Anzu asked. Briar nodded and walked with Anzu with the boys walking behind them.

"... Yugi let me out for a moment." Yami said to Yugi as a manifestation that was walking beside him. "Um ok." Yugi said allowing the Pharoh to take over his body for a moment. Yami looked at Briar who was walking ahead a few paces before him. A over whelming tightness nearly crushed Yami's center. It felt as if his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest. Was it because of Briar? Yami walked closer up to the unexpecting girls. He was about to place his hand on Briar's shoulder. He didn't understand why. But just being near Briar appeared to fill him with this unknown feeling. It wasn't bad it actually felt good, really good, his fingers barely brushed over some strands of her midnight black hair. When flashes of a very badly distorted memory flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_He saw a young girl that appeared to be around 13 and she appeared to be Briar. She was stunned and had some tears running down her face that was a deep red on one cheek from a hard slap to the face. "Stop! What are you doing?" A stern but young voice called. Yami recognized the voice as his own only younger. "Oh young prince. Nothing your highness. Just teaching this Gypsy some manners." The solider said with a sneer. "Gypsy? But she's just a girl." Younger Yami said confused looking at the girl. The girl oddly glared at him with a heavy untrusting look. "Did I do something to upset her?" He wondered as he walked towards her. "Are you alright?" He asked. The girl didn't reply but look down. "I'm not going to be your slave." The girl said sternly although she hid her face from him. "What?" He asked generally confused. "I will not be like my cousins that you have taken away from me. The ones that you terrible kings who teach their greedy sons to overpower anyone they choose and get what they want. You will not harm me like they do to them. I am not weak. You will see." Briar said not missing a beat. Yami's younger self looked at her than smiled slightly. "No ones going to take you seriously miss." He said with a small smirk. "I know... I am a gypsy... There for... I have no right." Briar said with sadness in her voice. "No." The younger counterpart said. "It's not just that-" He stopped and laid a finger on the girls forehead and made her look at his face. His face was generally although young. Just staring at him made the girls face flush. "You have to look someone in the eye when your trying to prove a point miss-" He stopped himself and started to feel his face turn red. The girl was to him... Beautiful. She had green eyes and black hair that was slightly curvy at the end and the nicest soften tanned skin he had ever seen. They were both silent till a slightly older voice said. "Atem where are you?"_

* * *

The flashes stopped and Yami took a step back, almost as if he had been shoved, breathing a bit heavily. "Wh-What was that?" Yami asked himself his chest felt unbelievably tight. The feeling he felt before, the one that was a mystery to him, had returned tenfold. "Pharoh?" Yugi asked from his soul room concerned. "Yugi... Take over." The Pharoh said almost unable to speak to his counterpart. Yugi took back his body as the Pharoh returned to the coolness of his own soul room. His breathing had calmed and most of that strange emotion he had felt before had all but disappeared. And Yami had a big suspicion that the feeling was hear to stay. He laid a hand over his chest and closed his eyes as he tried desperately to remember the young girl from the memory. But he couldn't find it in himself. The girl seemed to fill him with a spite of dread every time he tried to remember her; he felt like he had his heart ripped out. He wanted to cry but he couldn't place why. Why? Why would he want to cry over her? Who is she? Who was she in the past?

Anxiety filled the ancient Pharaoh he laid a hand over his forehead as a wave of anxiety and dread washed over him. He didn't know where either came from all he knew was he felt guilty... What was he so guilty about? What had happened? Why? What connected everything? The girl? Himself? The other voice? He sat by himself. "What does this mean?" He asked. But his only reply was the silence of his tomb like room.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter I own nothing YuGiOh related just Briar and this story.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Now the darkness of night has covered Domino City. Yugi was finishing homework in his room. So far the day was uneventful, aside from meeting the new student Briar, Yugi placed his papers in his bag when he noticed that Yami said a word at all. Not since he tried to talk to Briar. _"I wonder if something wrong?"_ Yugi said to himself. "Yami?" He asked. He received no reply. "Yami you there?" Yugi asked growing worried. When the Pharoh suddenly appeared leaning against the wall deep in thought. "Pharoh?" Yugi asked breaking Yami of his thoughts. "Is everything alright?" Yugi asked as Yami looked at him. "Yes I was just trying to piece together something."Yami said as his thoughts went back to the memory. "Like what? Have you remembered something?" Yugi asked. Yami gave his friend a nod. They were silent for a moment. Till Yami came up with a idea.

_"If I can get near Briar. I can remember more of the past."_

The only question was how could get close to Briar. He thought for a moment than looked at Yugi. "Yugi I need your help with something. I don't want to put you in a uneasy situation. But it might be the only way." Yami said. Yugi looked at Yami and stood from his desk. "What do you need my help with?" Yugi asked with a smile. "Are you sure I don't want to force you." Yami said. Yugi nodded. Yami sighed for a sec. "I need to take over your body... unlesss to get closer to that new student... Briar..." Yami said while scratching the back of his head some. "Wait you like her!?" Yugi asked blushing some. "No it's nothing like that." Yami said cool and calm. "I had a memory flash when I touched her slightly and it was real. I could tell Yugi that really happened. That's why I need to get close to her to better know of the ancient past. I believe Briar is the key to some part of my past I can't find in me." Yami explained. Yugi nodded understanding what he meant. "Ill help you no matter what Yami." Yugi said still smiling. Yami smirked some himself. "Thank you Yugi." Yami said. "Just don't start falling for her cause I'm not sure how dating will work since your a part of me." Yami said with his hands on the back of his head. Yami shook his head some. As if that would happen.

Yugi went to bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Yami stayed awake however and sat in the desk chair and watched Yugi sleep for a moment. He couldn't explain but he felt this dark forboding sense of infinate danger soon to come. Yami turned his attention to the moon that was outside in the night sky. The night had a strong sense of eternal darkness that felt as if it was growing with each second that passed. _"What's going on?"_ Yami wondered to himself than turned back to Yugi. _"If things start to grow too out of control I'll do everything in my power to protect Yugi." _He swore to himself than faded back into the puzzle that was resting on Yugi's desk.

* * *

However that night the Pharoh wasn't the only one awake at that hour. Briar was walking towards the Docks this night. She stopped before the now blackened sea where no lights made the water twinkle and glitter this time. Briar looked up at the sky and saw only the moon shown tonight. Not a star in sight. This made Briar feel hollow. How she loved the stars and moon to see one without the other almost broke her heart. Much like it had that night so long ago. She sighed and tried to push the past behind her. That wasn't such a easy task though.

"You'll catch your death out here."

Briar turned and smiled. A girl that had long white hair and eyes that shined like pearls smiled back at her. "Kisara, I mean Kaira, it's been so long." Briar said. The two hugged than looked up at the night sky. "It has been very long." Kaira said. Sweet silence filled the air around them. Till curiosity struck. "Did you manage to find him?" Briar asked her friend. She smiled and gave a nod. "I have but he's still the same as before... Cold." Kaira said. "Maybe I should assit you." Briar asked. "No you know what the bargain was and what we took a oath to do. It be balspahmoy and we have to go after our own." Kaira said. Briar sighed than nodded. That was the aggremant they had both shared and swore too the night they're wish was finally granted. "Any luck for you?" Kaira asked. "I believe I have found him." Briar said. "I'm glad for you." Kaira said as the wind blew. "Lets depart now." Kaira suggested the girls gave each other a hug and they both left. Briar smiled her heart felt lifted_. "I have to make him remember... Someway some how..."_ She thought and dissapeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't done much with this but I am going to try and get this one done and a few others.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related just this story and Briar.**

**Enjoy and please review**

* * *

_"Briaraha come on!" _

_A young prince called to a girl with dark hair of raven feathers and eyes of emeralds that followed behind him. _

_They both ran through the desert plains of the ancient land laughing as they passed by citizens and servants alike. Many were smiling as the two children ran past their shops and paths. _

_They all gossiped that those two were to be King and Queen one day. Although it was obvious some were against that kind little thought. But the girl although she showed the looks of a Arabic she looked more like a egyptian despite her bloodline being with that of thieves and fortune tellers. _

_The two stopped over by the Nile's edge where some flowers, that only grew after the flood season, per year were in bloom. _

_"Look Briaraha." Atem said as he and the girl kneeled down to where the blooms grew. "The flowers had grown back just like my father said they would." Atem said as he picked a light purple Desert Lilly from its stem. Briaraha picked a light blue one. The two looked at each other with their flowers in their hands. _

_They smiled as they thought of the future to come and what they dreamed it would be. _

* * *

Yami's eyes shot open. He breathed out some fast breaths. That feeling. That heavy weight he felt on his chest had returned. He let out one more slow breath than he was finally calmed. He sighed and stood from the floor of his soul room. That memory was still running through his mind as if he had relived the memory second by second. He sighed once more. He had to put his plan in action now. The closer he could get to Briar. The more he would remember. And he couldn't miss this chance to get at least some, and possibly all, of his memories back. Yami closed his eyes as he reappeared in Yugi's room.

The boy was pulling his coat on when he saw Yami appear to him, see through, as always. Yugi turned to Yami who had his arms crossed as he looked at Yugi. Yugi smiled some and gave a nod. Yami returned it than disappeared back into the puzzle. Yugi grabbed the Millenium Puzzle off his desk and put it around his neck. "Alright Yami. Like I promised I'll help you remember your past." Yugi said. He grabbed his back pack and went downstairs for breakfast. After he ate he ran out but found himself waiting for Tea. Which was odd since Tea was NEVER late, and it was usually himself that was always late, for class. 2 minutes turned into 20 and Tea stilled hadn't come. "This is worrying me..." Yugi muttered. "Why's that?" Yami asked with his arms crossed. "Tea is never THIS late. I hope something didn't happen." Yugi said looking down. Yami smiled some. "I'm sure she's fine." He said. They than heard some laughter and chatting. They both looked ahead and saw Tea and Briar with her. Yami blushed some when he saw Briar. Her hair was tied in a slightly messy bun that was held by a black band that had a small metal charm of angel wings on it, she had some pieces of hair falling from the side of her face, which was slightly tanned, her eyes were a bright shining green, her school outfit was the same and fit her perfectly. Yugi turned to them as they approached him. "There you are Tea I was worried." Yugi said. "Sorry Yugi I was passing by Free Wood Street and that's when I ran into Briar. Turns out she lives over at those new apartments that were made a half month ago and so far she's the only tenant there." Tea said. "It's nothing like that there are some others. I'm not completely alone. There are the little cats that live there too." Briar insisted laughing a small laugh. Tea laughed some too. Yugi smiled some. "Yugi." Yami said catching his attention away from the two girls as they talked about something else. "Yea I know." Yugi said.

A light flashed as Yami took over in Yugi's place. Yami opened his eyes as Tea and Briar turned to him. "Yugi you rememeber Briar right." Tea said realizing they hadn't said Hi yet. Yami gave a nod and looked at Briar. "It's nice to see you again. Briar." He said. Briar looked down for a moment as a awkward silence came for a few moments. "Indeed it is very nice to see you too Yugi." Briar said with a small smile that made Yami's heart melt. "Let's go before were late." Tea urged noticing time was running late. The three walked down the street silent some. _"She's so... Amazing..." _Yami thought as he looked at Briar. He needed to get closer to her. Some way but for now he had to let Yugi do his classes he could focus on Briar after class. "Yugi take over." Yami said in his mind to Yugi. "But I thought you wanted to get close to Briar?" Yugi asked from his soul room as he turned to Yami who stood in the door way of his soul room. Yami gave a nod. "I do but I think it's best if you take over for now." Yami said. Yugi stood. "Alright than." Yugi said.

Light flashed for a moment. Briar turned and saw that Yugi had returned in place of Yami. _"So I was right. This boy is the chosen one and my beloved resides with him. But what is he planning to do?" _Briar thought to herself. She turned to Tea and they spoke for some time as they reached the school.

* * *

After class. Tea and Briar left for class and spoke for sometime. "Looks like your adjusting to your new school well." Tea said. "Yes I am thanks for asking. Much better than I thought I would actually. Thanks too you and your friend Yugi." Briar said in a kind voice. "Thanks Briar and yea Yugi is a very nice guy. He loves helping people." Tea said. "I can see that." Briar said with a small smile. She blushed some remembering some of when her and Atem were children. How they used to dream of they life they would have when they were adults. _"We would be married as King and Queen and I would protect you as you protect me. You will care for me as I've cared for you. We will be a king and queen and be together as one. Our daughter would be our little princess and she would be the sweetest little one. She would play with Seth and Kisara's small boy and we would all be together. A happy family for all the time we have left." _She sighed. _"If only... That were still possible..." _Briar thought with pain in her heart. "You okay?" Tea asked. Briar gave a nod. "Yes I am fine." She fibbed. Tea stood from the bench. "I'm going to go find Joey and the others want to come?" She asked. Briar shook her head. "No I am fine." She said. Tea gave a nod and left Briar where she sat on the bench. Yami walked over from behind the school hall and saw Briar sitting by herself looking at the flowers that were growing on the bushes around her and behind her. He inhaled a quick breath and looked back at Briar. He than turned back and took in a breath again feeling his chest growing tighter. He squeezed his clothes nervously for some unknown reason. He looked back at Briar who was looking at a building than sighed bored. That's when she caught sight of Yami. She waved some at him. Yami blushed and looked away. He breathed some and calmed down. _"Okay calm down. You're an ancient Pharaoh and she is to gorgeous for words... I can do this." _Yami thought to himself in a breath. He turned to where Briar sat and walked over too her.

"Briar." Yami said cool and collective or at least he tried to seem that way. "Oh... Hello Yugi." Briar said a bit nervous. "Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. "Of course not." Briar blustered some. Yami sat beside her and looked at her bewitching green eyes and black starlight hair. Briar looked at Yami and she looked at his dark purple eyes. They both turned away fast blushing. "Yes... So how are you?" Yami asked feeling some nerves hit him. _"Damn it why am I nervous? I mean I shouldn't be." _Yami thought to himself. _"So you do like her_ _than?"_Yugi asked him in his soul room. _"NO no it's nothing like that. She's just so...Beautiful..." _Yami said back to Yugi. _"Thinking she's pretty means you like her."_ Yugi informed his ancient friend. _"Okay I may like her but I don't understand why I'm nervous I've never been nervous like this before. Not that I remember at least." _Yami said. _"Don't worry about it Yami just stick to your plan. And also if you like Briar decide how much you do."_ Yugi said. Yami gave a nod than sighed.

* * *

He turned back to Briar who was blushing some and seemed a bit saddened. "Is something wrong?" Yami asked. She looked at him. There eyes met but this time neither turned away. Briar looked down. "I'm just not in a good mood... I have lost someone and I miss them terribly." She half fibbed. "I'm sorry to hear that..." Yami said. "It's alright it's not as bad as it sounds. I do miss my loved ones terribly but I find hope here... Everywhere I look everything I've seen now I see nothing but hope in it that they are still with me..." Briar said. Yami smiled some. "Well said." Yami said with a nod of agreement. Briar smiled at him. Yami felt a warm feeling come from inside when he saw her smile. He smiled back some. "Thanks for listening Yugi." Briar said as she stood up from the bench. She looked up at the sun. "It's almost 4:30 I should be home now." Briar said. "Wait." Yami called. Briar turned to him. "Why don't I go with you? It is a very lonesome walk alone." Yami asked. "I'm not sure. My home is very far." Briar said. "Doesn't matter." Yami said with a smile. He walked beside Briar. Briar smiled at him and the two walked down the side-walk. Yami was silent as he had his hands in his pants pockets. Yami looked at Briar hearing Yugi speak to him in his mind. _"Talk to her Yami. She seems_ _shy."_Yugi said. _"I'm trying to think of something to say Yugi." _Yami said back. Yugi than went back to his soul room to leave the two alone to speak.

Yami looked over at Briar and saw her eyes were showing hidden pain. "Briar what's wrong?" Yami asked laying a hand on her shoulder. Her slightly tan, skin felt warm compared to his chilled pale skin it was soft and silky. Briar turned to him than looked away. "You wouldn't understand..." Briar muttered. "What wouldn't I understand? Briar what are you hiding?" Yami asked. Briar moved Yami's hands off her shoulders making his hands skim down her arms. Yami took a step closer to her. Briar laid her hands on Yami's chest keeping him away from her. Yami was confused. _"What's going on?" _He thought as he looked at Briar with concern. Briar looked up at Yami she had tears in her green eyes. Yami tried to lay a hand on her cheek but it was grabbed by Briar before he even touched her. Briar laid her other hand on his hand and kept it down. "Briar?" Yami asked. She was looking down again as if she was expecting to be smacked across the face any moment now. "Briar." Yami said again. She was lightly squeezing Yami's hand in her grip, almost hesitant, like she didn't want to ever let go of him again. "Briar..." Yami said once more. She looked up at him her eyes full of regret and longing. "I-I'm sorry." She said as she let go of his hand. When she did he wished she hadn't, because, the instant she let go he felt a sharp pain right in his heart. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry Yami." She said as she turned from him. "But Briar-" Yami said but she than ran from him. "Briar!" Yami shouted at her. Yami could see the tears that fell behind her as she ran farther from his sight. "Briar wait!" Yami shouted but it was useless she was gone as soon as she came.

Yami looked down at the concrete feeling a strong wave of guilt and heart ache mixed in one which left a bitter taste in his mouth. Whatever she had that drew him to her was growing he could feel it. And seeing her run off only drew him to her more. He sighed feeling perplexed and angry at himself. What had he done to push her away. Before he could follow Briar Joey and the others came. "Hey Yug what's up?" Joey asked in his usual tone. "Oh hello Joey.." Yami said not as cheerful. "You okay Yug? What's got you down?" Joey asked. Yami looked back at the street where Briar had ran down and regretfully said. "Nothing..."

Briar ran all the way too her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She laid against the door and slid down too the floor tears were falling from her eyes. She hugged her shoulders wishing that it was Yami's arms wrapped around her. She looked up at the ceiling remembering all the times she spent with Atem and the love they shared. _"Our love will last forever..." _His words echoed through her head. Briar laid a hand over her face feeling tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry Atem... I do want too be with you again but I fear that something terrible will happen if I do." Briar whispered too herself. Briar stood up and laid on her side on the bed. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
